Romantic Couples
Jaden and Alexis kiss 2.jpg|Jaden Yuki & Alexis Rhodes Jeffrey and Aqua Kiss.png|Jeffrey Dragonheart & Aqua Jesse and May kiss.png|Jesse and May Astrid and Hiccup's second kiss.jpg|Hiccup & Astrid tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-10709.jpg|Flynn Rider & Rapunzel elsa_and_ralphie_s_true_love_kiss_by_renthegodofhumor-d72woug.png|Elsa and Ralphie's True Love Kiss Cadance and Shining Armor post wedding kiss S2E26.png|Shining Armor & Princess Cadence 640px-Twilight Sparkle & Flash Sentry.png|Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry Rarity & Spike Awwww S2E10.png|Spike & Rarity Alex and Gia romantic moment.png|Alex & Gia bugs-bunny-and-lola-bunny.jpg|Bugs Bunny & Lola Bunny Simba-Nala-The-Lion-King-Blu-Ray-simba-and-nala-29168846-1209-680-1-.jpg|Simba & Nala aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-10102.jpg|Aladdin & Jasmine wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-10390.jpg|Fix-It Felix Jr. & Sergeant Calhoun Melman_and_Gloria.jpg|Melman and Gloria wall-e-disneyscreencaps.com-10574.jpg|WALL-E and EVE Iago_and_Thundra.PNG|Iago and Thundra Charlie_and_Sasha.jpg|Charlie and Sasha 640px-The-Lion-King-2-the-lion-king-2-simbas-pride-4684729-850-504-1-.jpg|Kovu and Kiara 640px-Genie_and_Eden.jpg|Genie and Eden Belle-and-Adam-disney-18653916-560-315.jpg|Adam and Belle. Kiss-blu-and-jewel-rio-28782811-1280-528.jpg|Blu and Jewel. Shira-and-Diego-ice-age-4-continental-drift-32774947-563-306.png|Diego and Shira. Swan princess.jpg|Prince Derek and Princess Odette. Tygra and Cheetara.jpg|Tygra and Cheetara|linktext=Tygra, Cheetara 180285 100166103461380 1016342026 n.jpg|Robin and Starfire. Itchy_and_Bess.jpg|Itchy and Bess 640px-Mater_and_Holley_Shiftwell.jpg|Mater & Holley Lightning_McQueen_and_Sally.jpg|Lightning McQueen & Sally 640px-Ramone_and_Flo.jpg|Ramone and Flo Vlcsnap-2012-09-02-20h28m01s49.png|Woody & Bo Peep Buzz_Lightyear_and_Jessie.png|Buzz and Jesse Marina2.jpg|Hubie and Marina Cinderella3 1264.jpg|Prince Charming and Cinderella 181996 1343395064560 full.jpg|Prince Philip and Princess Aurora Scamp-and-Angel-nuzzling-scamp-and-angel-27240729-560-373.jpg|Scamp & Angel Puss-Kitty-puss-in-boots-29458669-506-579.jpg|Puss in Boots & Kitty Softpaws Mavis and johnny by herpthosederps-d5i50o0 original.png|Jonathan and Mavis Flik and Atta.jpg|Flik and Atta Princess-Eilonwy-and-Taran-disney-couples-8266398-378-327.jpg|Taran and Eilonwy Lion-O and Pumyra.jpg|Lion-O and Pumyra Romeo and Juliet.jpg|Romeo and Juliet Annakristoffkiss.png|Kristoff and Anna Tumblr mpwcdugIQA1qkiyi1o3 500.gif.jpeg|Gru and Lucy Photo_2.PNG|Jimmy and Cindy Question and Huntress.jpg|Question and Huntress Danny-and-Sawyer2-cats-dont-dance-5707824-720-540.jpg|Danny and Sawyer 113.jpg|Balto and Jenna Shrek And Fiona Wedding.gif|Shrek and Fiona Ariel-and-Eric.jpg|Eric and Ariel 176sonamy.jpg|Sonic and Amy Taismo.jpg|Tails & Cosmo the Seedrian Colette-and-Linguini-disneys-couples-7400051-400-225.jpg|Linguini & Colette Snow-White-and-Prince.jpg|Snow White and Prince Charming The-Rescuers-Down-Under-the-rescuers-5013873-720-480.jpg|Bernard and Bianca Tiana-Naveen-s-true-love-s-kiss-naveen-and-tiana-19232713-896-504.jpg|Tiana and Naveen Lady-Tramp-Kiss-(Lady and the Tramp).jpg|Lady and Tramp Pongo-and-Perdita-disneys-couples-7407986-784-588.jpg|Pongo and Perdita Incredibles.jpg|Bob and Helen 4896680 std.jpg|Rodney and Cappy LOVE.jpg|Green Arrow & Black Canary article-2561267-1B78DBAC00000578-260_634x286.jpg|Emmet & Lucy 640px-Gargoyle_Kiss.jpg|Broadway & Angela nightatthemuseum3.jpg|Teddy Roosevelt and Sacagawea Yami and Téa date.jpg|Yugi & Tea Joey-and-Mai-joey-and-mai-29134205-320-240.jpg|Joey & Mai Serena and Darien.jpg|Darien & Serena Luna and Artemis.jpg|Artemis & Luna Chance and Delilah.jpg|Chance & Delilah Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-6284.jpg|Tarzan and Jane JackxSally.jpg|Jack and Sally TodXVixey.jpg|Tod and Vixey Robin-Hood-and-Maid-Marian-disney-couples-8266426-462-424.jpg|Robin Hood and Maid Marian 640px-Tumblr mzw2ceJ8Pj1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg|Duchess and O'mally Bambi-and-Faline-disney-couples-8487484-530-415.jpg|Bambi and Faliene Donald-Duck-and-Daisy-Wallpaper-donald-duck-6615837-1024-768.jpg|Donald and Daisy Duck Mulan-Shang-(Mulan).jpg|Mulan and Shang Dragondonkey.jpg|Donkey and Dragon Rogerandjessica carrotcake.jpg|Roger and Jessica Rabbit Rock-a-doodle-disneyscreencaps.com-4523.jpg|Chanticleer & Goldie New-Screenshot-Eva-penguins-of-madagascar-37597912-1095-617.jpg|Kowalski & Eva Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3222.jpg|Mumble & Gloria DigimonMoviepart3 0001.jpg|T.K. & Kari 2718494 640px.jpg|Matt & Sora Fun-disneyscreencaps com-2468.jpg|Bongo & Lulubelle Teh Kiss 2 by Tenshingomamon.jpg|Osmosis Jones & Leah Roger and Anita Dearly.jpg|Roger and Annita FlintandSam.jpeg|Flynn and Sam Tumblr l71fecRVMX1qd0axho1 1280.jpg|Marlin and Coral MikeandCelia.jpeg|Mike and Celia Barbie-and-Ken-toy-story-3-13477075-650-450.jpg|Ken and Barbie Mulan2kiss.jpeg|Yao & Mei, Chien-Po & Su and Ling & Ting-Ting EsmeraldaPheobus.jpeg|Phoebus & Esmeralda Vlcsnap-2013-10-25-00h14m52s36.png|Dimitri & Anastasia DisneyCastle-1-88 (dragged).jpg|Mickey & Minnie Ice age background bigger no copyrigh.jpg|Diego Jr. (DJ) & Snowflake 10502411 799041906823272 6058600364190731184 n.jpg|Naruto and Hinata Stitch-and-Angel-stitch-x-angel-.jpg|Stitch & Angel Mowgli and Shanti.jpg|Mowgli & Shanti Kenai and Nita.jpg|Kenai & Nita Kayley and Garrett.jpg|Garrett & Kayley Dr. Delbert Doppler and Captain Amelia.jpg|Dr. Delbert Doppler & Captain Amelia Milo-and-Kida-atlantis-the-lost-empire-33539811-768-576.jpg|Milo & Kida Discord_and_Fluttershy,_we're_still_on_for_tea_later,_Fluttershy_S4E25.png|Discord & Fluttershy Jean-Tom and Mewsette.jpg|Jean-Tom & Mewsette james-giant-peach-disneyscreencaps.com-6103.jpg Thumbelina_and_Cornelius.jpg 79ac073857baa23a655a6f05ba481e7b.jpg CroodsUMBRELLA.jpg Ron-y-Hermione-en-la-Madriguera.jpg ginny_2967733c.jpg tumblr_inline_n7gwug5yLr1r8nwrj.png Thorsback.jpg First_Kiss.png Bartons-Reunited.png han-and-leia.jpg APwedding.jpg 2.jpg movies_spiderman_in_pictures_13.jpg Sherman and Penny.jpg marge-and-homer-simpson-on-a-motorcyclejpg-47951f_1280w.jpg 1wjh0.jpg jake_and_neytiri_by_shreas.jpg Will_and_Elizabeth_during_their_meeting.png Darkblade and Diana Honeymoon.jpg These are the couples seen in adventure series crossovers. List of couples *Jaden & Alexis *Jeffrey & Aqua *Hiccup & Astrid *Rapunzel & Flynn Rider *Ralphie & Elsa *Patch & Collette *Diego & Shira *Jesse Anderson & May (Pokémon) *Twilight Sparkle & Flash Sentry *Spike & Rarity *Shining Armor & Princess Cadence *Botley & Weebo *Osiris & Isis *King Mickey Mouse & Minnie Mouse *Donald Duck & Daisy Duck *Ash Ketchum & Misty *Fix-It Felix Jr. & Sergeant Calhoun *Darkblade & Wonder Woman *Legion & Holli Would *Eddy & Sam *Double D & Clover *Ed & Alex *Question & Huntress *Oliver & Marie *Chance & Delilah *Rolly & Danielle *Jimmy Neutron & Cindy Vortex *Michael & Tori *Bugs Bunny & Lola Bunny *Simba & Nala *Kovu & Kiara *Aaron Matsuhiro & Megan Mizaki *Keith Matsuhiro & Kallen Kozuki *Yuma Tsukumo & Tori Meadows *Tigger & Bruma *Benny the Beast & Sunlight *Leo Lionheart and Aurora Rose *Johnny the Lion & Daphne The Lioness *Xiro & Kairel *Dagnino & Teresa *Bagheera & Panthy *Alex the Lion & Gia the Jaguar *Melman the Giraffe & Gloria the Hippo *Iago & Thundra *Puss in Boots & Kitty Softpaws *Genie & Eden *Romeo & Juliet *Charlie & Sasha *Itchy & Bess *Blu & Jewel *Aladdin & Princess Jasmine *Jonathan & Mavis *Humphrey & Kate *Garth & Lilly *Gru & Lucy *Broadway & Angela *Sora & Kairi *Atticus & Mitsuki *Nathan & Dawn *Elthibar & Merida *Tygra & Cheetara *Lion-O & Pumyra *Prince Philip & Princess Aurora *Prince Charming & Cinderella *Shrek & Fiona *Robin & Starfire *Hubie & Marina *Scamp & Angel *Princess Anna & Kristoff *Jinx & Kid Flash *Sonic the Hedgehog & Amy Rose *Tails & Cosmo the Seedrian *IG-88 & Aisling *Linguini & Colette *Green Arrow & Black Canary * Mila & Wreck-It Ralph * Emmet & Lucy * Teddy Roosevelt & Sacagawea * Yugi & Téa * Joey & Mai * Patrick Dragonheart & Ishizu Ishtar * Syrus & Missy * Serena & Darien * Artemis & Luna * Diego Junior (DJ) & Snowflake * T.K. & Kari * Matt & Sora * Naruto & Hinata * Sasuke & Sakura * Cheese Sandwich & Pinkie Pie * Discord & Fluttershy * Thor & Jane Foster * Tony Stark & Pepper Potts Possible romantic couples *Robin Fitzherbert & Lily Yuki (Friendship pairing...for now) Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531 Category:Brermeerkat Category:Schweenieboy Category:SuperJNG18 Category:I39darkblade Category:Love Pairings Category:Jonathan Oosterhof